The Big Present
by blahblah16
Summary: Set during New Moon. Alice decides to send Bella a Christmas present, and Bella sends one back. Funny things ensue...please read and review!
1. The Mysterious Package

On Friday the mysterious package appeared. And now today was Monday, and I had to go to school and keep pretending that everything was okay. It wasn't. Something was different. I was more alert, and able to feel the pain that must have been eating at me these past few months. Her present had both lightened some of that pain, and made it worse at the same time. For example, right now I'm no longer numb. I don't know what I must have been like these past few months, but it couldn't have been pretty. I should get her something too, it would only be fair. But what to get...

English class. When did this become so uninteresting? I found my thoughts drifting. It was Friday, and after work I'd seen the package on the steps addressed to me, and took it up to my room. More curious than I should have been, I opened it and found a small box covered in snowman wrapping paper with an envelope on top. I took the envelope that had my name on it, and began to read the letter inside.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm not supposed to be writing you, but it's Christmas and I couldn't help it. I miss you, and I wanted to get you a Christmas gift. I wasn't sure what to get you at first, but then it came to me. I know you'll love it ;-). I saw what Edward took when we left, and I don't think he should have done that, so I'm giving you another copy of that CD and a little something else. I hope you're doing well. Have a very happy holiday, and send Charlie my best. I miss you. _

_XOXO_

_Alice_

_P.S. I wrote our new address on the back of this so you can write me. _

And sure enough, her address was written neatly on the back. At this point, I hate to say, I did what somewhat resembled the happy dance and tore open the present. Inside, as promised was a silver CD and a bright blue shirt. Good old Alice, always looking for a reason to buy me clothes. I did actually like the top, however. I put the CD in the CD player, and sure enough the first track was my lullaby. I felt tears in my eyes, and I began to cry. I hadn't realized just how hurt I'd been, and I was feeling all that pain right now.

It was time for lunch, and as I sat at the usual table, I couldn't help but notice how things were different. The people around me seemed to have changed but I couldn't place how. Maybe it was just me. I kept on wondering what to get Alice, because I knew I should send her something other than just a boring thank you note. It wasn't until I was driving home from work that I came up with the perfect plan.


	2. News from Forks

Alice POV

It'd been over a week since I sent Bella her Christmas gift. Edward hasn't been around, so he doesn't know what I've done, which is a very good thing. I remember the explicit warning he gave me to stay out of Bella's life, and even though giving her a simple gift wasn't much, he would make a big deal out of it, as he does with everything. And I especially had reason to worry, given what I was giving her. He didn't want her to have that CD for a reason, no matter how stupid it may be. I do hope she likes it though. She seemed very happy in my vision, doing some odd little dance. I couldn't be sure though. I didn't look into her future much. I'm not sure why, but I think I was a little afraid of what I might see. Edward's a wreck without Bella, and I think Bella might be the same way, and having to see that would kill me. Also, and this I'm not as happy to admit, I'm afraid of seeing Bella happy with someone else. She and Edward are meant for each other, and it doesn't take special talents to see that. Although Edward still can't.

"Alice?" Esme called down the stairs.

"Yes?" I said, walking to the front door where my family was standing, minus Edward.

"You have a package," she said, handing it to me.

"It's huge," I replied, wondering what on earth it could possibly be, and who it could possibly be from.

"Who's it from?" Jasper asked.

"Um," I said, awkwardly turning the box in my hands, trying to find the label.

"Let me take it," Jasper said, "It looks heavy."

"Please," I replied sarcastically, but it didn't matter because he had already yanked the box from my hands and was reading the label. What he said next surprised me.

"It's from Forks."

I grabbed the box and ran up to my room. It wasn't that I was afraid that the rest of my family would disapprove of sending things to Bella, but they might not be as good as hiding their thoughts as I was, and Edward would kill me if he found out. I opened it, and found another big box, covered in wrapping paper with police cars on them. I couldn't help but laugh and think of Charlie. There was an envelope attached to it, and I took it off and began to read.

_Alice,_

_Thanks so much for your gift. I love it, and it really meant a lot to me. I wanted to get you something too, and this just seemed perfect. Think of it as a replacement, and the good news is that it won't scream or complain. You'll know what I mean when you open it (unless you already have--I can't see the future you know). However, I do know that you probably didn't see me buying this. Things in Forks are going pretty well, pretty boring, if you ask me. Lauren and Jessica are both single now and constantly complaining, it's pretty annoying, but Angela and Ben are better. I miss you too, and tell everyone I said hi. Actually, you probably shouldn't tell them I said hi if you aren't supposed to be writing me. Well, Happy Holidays. _

_-Bella_

It was so good to hear from her. And I couldn't wait to see what she had gotten me. I wonder why I didn't see her buying this, and why she would have known that. Maybe she planned that. Oh well. I unwrapped the present and screamed. How dare she!


	3. The Big Present

**So it's been awhile since I've been on this site, my life's been pretty busy. But I'm trying to update my stories ASAP. Sorry for the wait, hope you like it!**

"Alice? What's wrong?" It was Jasper, of course, he could feel what I was feeling, as if the screaming hadn't already tipped him off.

"It's nothing," I said, trying to stay calm. It really was nothing, not a big deal at all, just something Edward probably wouldn't like. And Jasper might tell him, whether he meant to or not.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just need some time to myself. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Thankfully, he nodded and left. He understands me so well.

"And Alice?" he asked one more time, poking his head back in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"It's not just you. We all miss her. And you should take her present out of the box," he said.

I nodded, and he left. I turned my attention once more to the recently unwrapped box sitting in front of me. It was a _Bratz Lifesize Makeover Doll, _which basically is a human sized head on a stand with fake hair you can do, and a makeup kit.

Bella's note made sense now. _Think of this as a replacement who won't scream or complain. _It was sweet, but I wanted the real thing, and this just made me miss her more. Edward was a fool for leaving her, and I hope he realizes it before it's too late.


End file.
